Muse (JJAA)
Muse (ミューズ "Myuuzu") is the powerful Stand used by the antagonist of Jojo's Alternate Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable, Akane Yoshiryu. Appearence Muse is a feminine Stand with a color scheme made up of pink and red, it has hearts and stitches on its arms and legs, making it look like it wears gloves and stockings. It wears spiked jewelry on every joint of its body, when it's destroyed by Helter Skelter, its jewelry is destroyed and reveals ball joints below where all of them were. Muse also has a skirt with its symbol on the back, a stitched heart, which is also seen on Muse's shoulders and on the back of its hands. It wears dark red boots and a belt is around Muse's stomach. Personality While using Uprising and Plug-In Baby, Muse becomes an independent Stand and can communicate on its own, aside from that, it has no consciousness of its own. Abilities Muse's powers are similar to Killer Queen's, however, they are still worth explaining. Primary Attacks Enhanced Abilities: '''Muse is extremely strong, with or without its main ability activated. '''Bomb Transmutation: '''Much like Yoshikage Kira's Killer Queen, Muse can turn whatever it touches into an explosive, however they can also be detonated by hitting or being hit by something with force (I.E.: If Muse used it on a brass knuckles, punching and hitting something would make it explode) This ability can be used on bones to harm the attacker when he hits Akane, but it does harm her as well. The armed objects do not suffer major damage, all of it is concentrated into a single spot as seen with Jomei's hat which only explodes at the back, leaving burn marks but not destroying the hat entirely, but if it's a small object, like a coin, it is desintegrated instantly by the explosion. Secondary Attack: Uprising '''Uprising (アップライズィﾝグ "Appuraizingu") is an army of fifty tiny pink tanks with large treads, at the end of the cannon is a skull with a stitched heart on the forehead. Uprising is the equivalent to Sheer Heart Attack. Seek and Destroy: '''Uprising is controlled by an independent Muse, who gives them an objective and they do all in their power to complete it, be it stealing something or destroying a target. '''Lasers: '''Uprising attacks its targets with lasers shot from the cannon, concealed inside its skull. Tertiary Attack: Plug-In Baby '''Plug-In Baby (プラッグ・イﾝ・ベイビー "Puraggu in Beibii")''' '''is a very odd ability that Muse gets when Akane is peirced by The Arrow a second time. Plug-In Baby is the equivalent to Killer Queen Bites the Dust. Plug-In Baby can only be armed to a non-Stand using person and only by telling that person everything about Akane. '''Infinite Dreams: '''If the person armed with Plug-In Baby is attacked by someone, a purple smoke will come out, the target then goes to sleep on the spot and he/she wakes up in a dark corridor where Muse approaches the target and touches him/her in the head, seemingly killing them. The target will then wake up back at the beginning of the day, unaware of what happened previously, this process repeats infinitely, trapping the target in a seemingly eternal dream. The only way to stop this is to change the course of events in such a way that the in-dream Akane is defeated. Akane is basically omnipotent inside of the dream, she can teleport and Muse is much stronger than in the real world. Muse can also show up to the target at random, through a window, in a painting, in a computer, etc. Gallery Stand - Muse..png|Artwork of Muse Trivia * Akane and Muse's debut arc is named after and slightly based on the song Hysteria, by Muse. * Plug-In Baby's effects are similar to the movie Inception. * Uprising's ability name is a reference to the Metallica song, Seek & Destroy Category:JJAA Stands Category:Close Stands Category:Stands Category:Colony Stands Category:Ability Stands